Return To Shigure's House
by LoveAkito
Summary: sequal to The New Member Of Shigure's House i know i said it was finished but i like tht story so itz back! the rating is higher on this story as it has stronger violence and loves scenes
1. The Night

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl itzme again! i know i sed this story was over and done with but i just recieved "Fruits Basket Volume 17" a few days ago and upon reading it and not having any internet connection due to a virus effecting my computer i decided that i missed this story and was thinking about making a sequal. Unfortunatly I am in a dark mood so this story will not at least start with a comdey, this will be more loving towards Shigure and Akito and Akito's life hiding her gender SORRY!. The more i thought about it the more ideas i had so i decided to make the sequal are share it wth u guys ENJOY!_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

It was 9:00pm and the sky was black with just the stars shining through. Akito was sat outside of her room alone with her legs against her chest looking up at the sky. She didn't like what she could see, it just reminded her that her world was dark and that the stars shining through were like if her juunshi were free from the curse. Their light showing Akito what she could never have. freedom. She continued looking at the sky hating it as a tear slid down her cheek shining in the light of the sim lamp next to her. She heard footsteps coming towards her slowly but she didn't care who is was. She lowered her head into her red kimino and cried a little softly she knew it wasn't one of the younger zodiac mambers like Yuki or Kyo. They never visited her and she would never be caught dead crying in front of them, to them Akito was strong and proud, _he_ would never cry or feel hurt and _he _was most definetly NOT a she. She continued to cry as a hand was placed softly on her head she looked up a little but not moving her head to see Shigure's face looking worried and a little upset

"Don't cry Akito" he whispered to her.

She looked up at him, she was tired and her eyes were red but to Shigure she was still beautiful. She plum hair and tears shining in the light with her facail expressions as soft as when she was young. She looked so tender. Shigure moved closer to her and pulled her closer to him. Akito broke her form and hugged Shigure. Shigure smiled walmly and put his arms around her. He rested his head on hers lightly and hummed. It was a beautiful sight the dark sky filled but beautiful stars, with wind was peaceful and Akito and Shigure were holding each other with Shigure lightly huming a little tune while rocking Akito slightly. Shigure didn't want Akito to fall asleep he wanted to keep her their forever and always because here, no one could hurt her or take her away from him. Here, Now, Together they were safe and in love.

9:00 am The Next Day

Akito woke to find herself alone and back in her room. She felt hurt that Shigure wasn't here and didn't tell her he was leaving but there was nothing she could do about that now. She slowly lifted herself up from under the blanket, streched and left the room. She lazily made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. When she left the bathroom she was back to her old self. She then made her way back to her room to change. She stood in front of the mirror as she slowly removed her kimono and fabric holding her breasts concealed. She looked at herself and got upset. She hated what she had, she hated what she was. She didn't understand why she was being punished. Why was she being punished? What had she done?. She placed both her palms on the mirror and slowly slid down crying. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. There were times when she wished that the curse would run its course faster and take her away from this cruel world and this was one of them. She was sick of the pain, both emotionaly and physiclly due by both the curse and the world. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried softly into them. She heard the door knock slightly she quickly withdrew and put her close on as fast as she could. She wrapped the fabric round as tight as she could to concel her gender again and sat on the floor.

"Come in" she answered

her back was staight and her body showed as much pride and she could handle, She looked up at the door to see Kureno smiling down at her. He dropped to his knees so he was at the same level as her and looked into her eyes.

"You've been crying Akito, whats wrong?" he asked lightly but carefully. Akito tried to keep herself in and answer him

"noth..."

she broke down. She cried into his shoulder heavily. Kureno wrapped his arms around her tightly. He had been with Akito his entire life he knew the amount of pain and pressure she had dealed with and he didn't think it was fair she had to carry this much, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, all he could do was hold her and kiss her when she broke down, he knew it was only little but he was gald he could at least do that.

Akito looked up at Kureno and said

"I wish to go back to Shigure's house"

_Disclaimer: thr it is ppl!!!!!!!!! it may be a while until i can update but i'll do it as quick as possible! missed yall!!!!_


	2. From A Different Point Of View

Disclaimer: Hi ppl sorr itz takin me a while im doing thm as fast as i can sorry but i dont have the time i did!!! WARNING: SPOILERS!!!!

**Return To Shigure's House!**

Chapter 2 - From Anothers Point Of View!

Kureno's View

Kunreo stood in the doorway to Akito's bedroom watching Akito and Hatori. Akito was trying to pack some of her belonging as fast as she could while Hatori followed her trying to stop her from leaving by using every trick in the book

"What If you get sick Akito, I can't be there as fast as you frequently need me to".

Akito had decided to ignore him about an hour ago. Kureno had to admit he may have done the same in her situstion. Kureno remembered when Shigure used to live in the main house, he was so close to Akito it made Kureno jealous, he wanted to have someone to be that close to. He was very surprised when Akito ordered Shigure to leave the main house and has never stopped blaming himself since. He rememebred when he called Shigure to talk to him and Shigure told Kureno without any hesitation that he hated him. Kureno had been hurt many times in his life but Shigure, Ayame and Hatori always treated him well he hated that Shigure had lost his trust in him and he thought that Hatori and Ayame thought the same so he left them to and stayed only by Akito's side. Akito is all he has left and he will stay by her side until she doesn't need him anymore.

Shigure's View

Shigure sat in the study of his empty house, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were at school. He sat there thinking about his past while lazily drawing something on the spare piece pf paper on the table. He was thinking about Akito when she was younger, she looked so cute in her little skirts and girly shirts, they went lovley with her beautiful long plum hair. She was so pretty sometimes he wished she still dressed like that and that she would let her plum hair grow long again. She would look ravishing in a skirt showing her long bare white legs and a pretty top for summer. It would go great against her pale skin. He then moved on to think about Kureno and Shigure. He remembered when he caught them together, that horrible feeling that went through his gut that day. The day he lost his love. Akito had always had a steady relationship with Kureno but nothing near sexual, but that day, that day he could have killed him. He remembered as he walked away, he felt like he was going to be sick, he had butterflies in his stomch, he had a lump in his throat so big it felt like he had swollwed yuki in his rat form and he had so much anger and fustration he didn't know what to do with it and to make it worse Ren made her apperance.

He remembered thinking about Kurneo after the incident. How he got rid of Shigure so he could have Akito. To take Akito away from him. He did it purposily and he and Akito fell into Kureno's trap.

Shigure snapped into reality as the phone rang, he lazily began 2 move to answer when he noticed the picture he had drawn it was a picture of Akito in the clothing he had thought of,. He smiled and pocketed the picture in one movement before going to answer the phone. He picked up the reciever to hear Kureno's voice

"Shigure?"

Shigure's face instantly dropped from happy to angry

"What do you want Kureno?" he asked harshly

"Akito wishes to stay at you house for a while..." Kureno answered

Shigure smiles, he still had a chance to crush Kureno's plan, he slammed down the reciever and went to prepare for Akito's arrival.

Akito's View

Akito was alone again, which is what she needed lately. She was sat on the ground in the middle of her room. She was thinking about alot of things until her past came up in her thoughts. She remembered how shocked she was when she found out Shigure had slept with her mother, had nor has to this day felt so angry, she hated him, how could he do that, he knows how much she and Her mother don't get along but he still did that. She remembered being so angry she couldn't even stand to look at him so she sent him away told him to leave. She also remembered being even more shocked when Shigure told her it was for her and it was because she had slept with Kureno. She couldn't understand Shigure was one of those men who could have any girl he wanted but he had chosen her.Why? The Relationship between Shigure and Kureno instantly turned bitter. Before the incident Kunreno admired Shigure but now they hated each other. She snapped back into reality and she yawned she was tired she needed sleep. She moved to her bed and lay on the matress, she was going to Shigure's later so for now she decided to have a nap she lay down and closed her eyes tightly, she drifted to sleep listening to the faint noise made in the rest of the main house.


	3. The Not So Good Arrival

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl this is a warning im starting college on mon so i will REALLY stuggle 2 update as often. im thr from 8:00am - 5:30pm everyday plus coursework will be given 2 me VERY frequantly. This is a VERY big jump for me from skwl so plz give me a little while 2 get used 2 it and i will update as soon as possible. Hey it may be sooner thn we think:) the rating on this is ALOT stronger!!!_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

_Chapter 3 - A Not Too Good Arrival!_

Akito woke up in her bed under her duvet lovely confortable. She wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold. Shis was very rare.She noticed a blanket on top of the duvet that she only just recognised, she was sure it was Hatori's, he must have put her in bed and thought she looked a little cold. Then she remembered she was going Shigure's. She jumped out of bed and put went to put on some other clothes when she noticed Rin's, she stopped and thought for a while, it would be nice just to wear girls clothes again just for a while, she took the clothes and left the room in her usual kimino. She ordered a maid to gather her things into her car. Akito made her to Hatori's room to tell him she was leaving, jumped into her car and set off. Hatori waved to Akito as she left until he noticed a figure at Akito's window but he couldnt quite make it out until it stepped forward. It was Kureno looking the saddest he had been in a while.

Akito sat in her car thinking about various things, it was dark out and the streets were getting filled with vandals. Hatori had warned her about this before she set off but she was not afraid she was god. That was until her car started to slow down and come to a complete halt. She whined and moaned for a few minutes until she noticed where she was it was the little town, she wasn't far from Shigure's house, theres no point in calling him she may as well walk from here. She got out of the car and took her kimino off, underneath were Rin's clothes, a short black skirt with a red belt, a short summer shirt with a little and pretty design on the front and a little jacket that couldn't be zipped up she didn't understand at first be she liked it so she took it. She decided to fetch her things later and make her way as soon as possible.

Akito had only been walking a little while but she didn't like her surroundings already, it was dark and cold, people were loud and often drunk and fighting. She was a little happy she was in mostly black so she wasn't noticed as often. She walked past allies of drunk people and felt a little frightened. She made her way across another ally unitl she heard someone she recognised she looked down the ally to see someone she had recognised from school, she looked shocked and scared this was not a good thing someone from school is here and she's in girls clothing she turned to run until she heard something

"Hey there pretty"

She stood deadly still, she couldn't move, she was too scared. She felt his beath on her neck and she hated it. She felt and arm wrap round her waist and pull her into the ally, she knew then she was in big trouble. She started to struggle all she could but she was starting to get tired, she screamed but they soon stopped that by shoving cloth into her mouth and holding her down. There were 8 of them, she counted, they were older and bigger than her. She looked at all of them. She was so scared.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" the man who pulled her in asked putting his hands on her waist, she started crying, she knew what they wanted and it was because she was in girl's clothing as he took off her jacket.

"mmmmm...your a very pretty girl and don't worry were going to have lots of fun tonight" he said again moving his hands up to her stomach. Akito cried harder and tried struggling again but they others just held tighter and laughed. He man in front of her rooted through his pocket and pulled out a knife, Akito looked at the blade pale. He put the knife on the bottom on Rins' shirt and dragged it though cutting the fabric cutting into two. He dragged the knife up to her breasts and stopped. He ran the knife over her bare stomach and laughed a little. He ran the knife in circles and up to Akito's half exposed black lacey bra, he then looked up atAkito and said

"now if we let you go you stay still or i swear to god i'll stab you got it?".

Akito cried and nodded her head

"good girl" he said smiling and ordered the others to let go of her.

Akito fell to the ground and took the cloth out of her mouth. She started crying again as she looked up at them. They were all around her, she was surrounded, there was no escape. The leader as it seemed to be leaned down next to her and smiled. She looked at him innocnently thinking he was going to let her go, she opened her mouth to ask but as she did he forced his lips onto hers kissing her and holding the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. Akito started stuggling again pushing on his chest but he was too big. He pushed her to the ground so he was on top of her and started laughing and kissing her neck and chest. It was then she noticed the knife in his hand, he was holding it quiet loosely she took it and rammed it into his back, he instantly yelped in pain and got up. Akito got up as soon as she could and ran. She heard them yelling and chasing her. Akito ran, she ran all she could but she soon got tired and sick she was in a wood, she didn't know what wood but she kept running, she couldn't hear their voices but she didn't want to stop quite yet. She just ran crying. She stopped after and while and fell to the ground. She lay on her back panting and aching she felt really sick and all she wanted now was to see someone she knew. She lay there looking at the stars few a few moments until she heard their voices again. She got up and ran a little further when she noticed a house. It looked warm and cosy and she was ripped up, sick and cold. She looked back and ran to the house it looked familiar. She knocked on the door and turned round looking back into the woods until she heard a voice behind her

"Akito? What happened?" her eyes went wide she knew that voice, that voice was what she wanted to hear she spun round and ran into Shigure's arms crying her heart out as he picked her up and took her inside.

_Disclaimer: i know i know this one is a little sick with attempted rape, but u know horrible things like that happen and now you all have ppl 2 hate already. It'll be nicer now with Akito being with Shigure now_

_thanx 4 reading!!!_


	4. My House

_Disclaimer: hi ppl heres the next chapter! love yall!!_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

_Chapter 4 - My House!_

Shigure sat in the spare room above the little sleeping Akito. Akito's eyes were twiching a little like she was in dristress. He stared at her lovingly, and moved one of her plum bangs aside. He leaned down a little, he could smell her, she smelt like fruit, sweet fruit. He was addicted to her scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled as much as he could, he was in his dream world when suddenly the scent grew stronger he opened his eyes slowly to see Akito looking at him innocently worried, he blinked in shock and then smiled

"What's wrong Shigure?" she asked.

Shigure took her chin with his hand and kissed her passionatly. Akito pulled away quite quick and shaked her head at him. She said on word, one word that both angered Shigure and hurt him deep she said

"Kureno..."

Shigure's facail expression instantly changed, he felt sick, he pulled away, stood and left Akito in the room alone. Akito looked at the ground she hated this love triangle she had made.

Shigure flushed away his vomit and put his hand on his chest. He walked back into Hatori's room in anger and fustration. Hatori watched him out the corner of his eye while writing down some medical information.

"I hate him" Shigure said angrily but keeping his voice quite low

"Well everybody has to hate someone, its unnatural not to" Hatori answered.

"Akito probobly doesn't know you love her, she probobly thinks its just sex shigure, she knows what your like with other girls Shigure" Hatori said emotionlessly.

Shigure sat on the floor and lit a cigerette, puffing it fast in anger. After Shigure figured out he wasn't getting any sympathy from Hatori he decided to leave so without a word. Hatori watched him and sighed.

"You know..."

Shigure stopped to listen to Hatori

"...if you want her then tell her, let her know" Hatori said, his eyes never leaving his writing.

Shigure sighed and carried on walking home.

When he reached home he walked into the back room to see Akito sat there with some tea reading one of his books. She had changed her clothing and was now wearing one on tohru's skirts, a lose pink shirt and one of Kyo's belts as the clothes were about 1 or 2 sizes too big. She looked at him without intrest and said

"My clothes are ruined, I need to fetch the ones from my car, i left them behind"

Shigure smiled slightly and sat beside Akito, she was so skinny, so small it was like if he touched her she would snap into two. This little delicate thing behind a hard shell. He gazed at her lovingly as she read the book, when she noticed, she turned her head and looked at him

"What?" she snapped. Shigure knew what was going on in her littlle head, she was scared of him so she put on her protective shell, the shell that no one could or has ever broken. Shigure made a split decision between whether to kiss her hard or just leave her be, he was confused on what to do and he could see her losing her intrest and getting angry at him. He leaned foward closer to her to make his decision, she looked at him frightened but kept her shell so he wouldn't know, she watched him closely scared as he moved...

_Disclaimer: ohhhhh...will he kiss her or not?????!!!!! u'll have 2 see another time!! mwahhhh!! I have the power!!!_


	5. Fights!

_Disclaimer: i know! im sorry i left it thr! itz was cruel i know! so here u go!!!!!_

Present

_Past_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

_Chapter 4 - Fight!_

Akito woke and looked around she couldn't see anything, it was just darkness she didn't understand and she was scared, she felt her heart beat faster and more intense. She wanted to see or hear someone she knew she didn't care who she just wanted them to take her away from this place. until she heard a voice a calm but upset voice, it sounded like Shigure, it was Shigure she knew his voice anywhere. She looked around fast but still couldn't see anything, so she cried for help but she couldn't move much or make any sound. She listened to Shigure for a while in confusion

"Hi, I don't know if you can hear me? I'm sorry it took me so long to see you, nobody would let me near you. Hatori said I might do something drastic but I don't really know what happend so I haven't. You don't look good, what did she do to you? i should have been there, i should have stopped her" he started crying and Akito wanted to stop him. She was confused and hurt by Shigure crying. She started crying and screaming in the little head trying to find Shigure, she closed her eyes tight and sobbed so hard her chest ached. She felt water on her face, warm water droplets. She opened her eyes to see Shigure crying over her with his eyes closed. She looked around the room, she was in a hospital but why? she looked at Shigure again and whispered to him

"Don't cry" Shigure's head shot up and looked at her smiling, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Akito felt searing pain through her body she whimpered at the pain. Hearing the wimper Shigure let go of her and put her down gently apologising. She looked at her arms they were bruised, she had cuts along her body, deep cuts. She couldn't understand what had happend until it all came back at once...

_Akito's Flashback_

_Akito looked at Shigure as he leaned towards her, she was a little frightened and confused on what he was going to do. He leaned in further and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Akito thought she'd feel awkwad but she didn't, it felt right. She received the kiss thankfully and returned it happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was loving every second of this moment she was with Shigure. Until she heard the voice of the devil in reincarnate that ruined everything about this moment. _

_"What can't hold ourselves back?" Ren mocked._

_Akito and Shigure instantly pulled apart and far away from each other, they both looked at Ren as she smirked at them both. She was leaning against the door frame smirking evily. Akito and Shigure sat their like obident dogs looking up at their owner like after puppies do after trashing a room._

_"What are you doing here Ren! go home!" Akito shouted at her_

_"But I'm just getting some air" Ren mocked at Akito_

_Akito looked away she knew anything she could say or do Ren would do the opposite. Ren smiled at them both she knew she had ruined the rare moment and was satisfied._

_"Well I shall go things to do! places to be!" she mocked as she walked away casually._

_Akito looked at Shigure as he did her smiling weakly._

_"I should go collect some things from the main house, clothes and stuff I'll be back later" Akito threw on some of Yuki's clothes and left Shigure sitting legs crossed alone._

Akito remembered that moment as Shigure had his head burried in the white duvet that lay over Akito. She rested her hand on his head lightly and difficulty what happend to her? What had caused her so much pain? and how did it get away with it? she tried to think back until she remembered she felt sick...

_Akito's Flashback_

_"You dirty fucking slag! I fucking hate you!" Ren shouted at her daughter, dressed as a boy on the floor looking down sadly. Akito was so used to sitting there and taking it, it was second nature to just try and ignore it as best she could. _

_"Are you listening you little slag! Your father fucking hated you! and so do I!" Ren again yelled at her daughter._

_Akito was used to taking it but she couldn't when her father was mentioned it was like something inside her would snap_

_"Don't you dare talk about my father, he loved me as I did him!" she screamed at her mother. Akito ran towards Ren at full speed to hit her, the punch hit her on the cheek hard. Akito's body froze, she couldn't move as her mother grabbed Akito's arm and hit her repeatedly. Akito colapsed on the floor trying to protect herself with her arms, she felt every blow on her and each one hurt equally. Akito was frightened and tired that after about 2 minutes or less of being repeatedly hitten she passed out. Ren knew Akito had passed out as her body went limp and fell to the ground completely but this didn't stop Ren she carried on abusing her daughter until she was satisfied. A maid was passing Ren's room when Ren came out, the maid stopped to let Ren pass and as she crossed the room she happened to peer inside when she saw a seemingly lifeless body lay on the ground. She dropped what she was holding and ran to the body, she lightly pushed it over to see it was Akito. She called for someone to call an ambulance and stayed by her side until the ambulance came to take her away. _

Shigure looked up at Akito and smiled weakly at her, he looked a terrible state. His eyes were dark and puffy, he was pale and sick. He had lost weight and his eyes were red. It looked like he had been crying. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and smiled back at him.

"I remember what happend now" she whispered to him

he looked at her

"I wasn't told what happened, I saw Hatori on the day but he wouldn't let me past or know what happened, he looked a little frightened to be honest" Shigure explained, Akito smiled back at Shigure and they talked about anything but what had happened that night. Akito knew why Hatori hadn't told Shigure what had happened. They talked until the visiting hours were over and Shigure had to leave.

At The Main House, Hatori's office

"Why didn't you tell me what happend?" Shigure asked Hatori

"Because if I had you would have done something to her and you know you would"

"To who?" Shigure asked impatiently

"Shigure I'm not telling you, your overprotective of Akito and I know how you can be" Hatori explained to Shigure calmly

"I'm not overprotective" Shigure said

Hatori smiled at Shigure and said

"I'm not telling you! its too much of a risk, so I won't until the times right"

Shigure looked at Hatori in anger and walked out of the room, he wanted to know but he know only a little he thought back to that night...

_Flashback_

_Shigure strolled lazily down the street on his way to the main house when he heard an ambulance shoot past him, he watched the ambulance as it turned into the entrance of the main house. His face went pale it could be Akito. Shigure ran down the street, through the entrance of the main house, he followed the lights, it stopped outside Ren's room. Shigure stood their and walked through the crowd until he got to Hatori stopping people getting in the room, while making room for the paramedics. Shigure stood in front of Hatori assuming Hatori would let him through but Hatori stopped him_

_"Whats wrong Hatori, let me past?" Shigure moaned at Hatori. Hatori stood his ground firmly looking at Shigure in the eyes._

_"No I can't Shigure, its Akito and I can't let you see her like this, it would brake your heart" Hatori explained_

_Shigure's face looked shocked when he heard it was Akito. Shigure tried to force Hatori aside harder_

_"No Shigure! you can see her later, when she's in hospital, trust me Hatori you don't want to see her yet" Hatori yelled at Shigure over the noise of the crowd. Shigure looked angily and impatient at Hatori until the paramedics came out with a strecher. Shigure tried to push back to see Akito but he couldn't. He watched the paramedics take Akito away glared at Hatori angrily before storming off home. He remembered going home, he hadn't eaten much, written much, sept much or even talked much. Tohru had been worried about Shigure so he hid himself away in his study as much as he could crying and worring over Akito until he had permission to see her again._

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl i know this one is a little sad but i was in a dark mood and im tired so sorry about the mis-spelling again!!_


	6. Nightmares

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl im back! Sorry it took so long! I have updated as soon as possible! Its half term soon and I should be able 2 update thn!_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

_Chapter 6 – Nightmares _

It was night and the moon shone proudly in the sky. The darkness had filled all of Japan and nearly everyone was sleeping soundly but among these people sleeping in Japan at least one was having the worse nightmare of his time.

Shigure tossed and turned in his bed and panted loudly. He was running, running from something but what? He didn't know it was just a shadow. He heard a faint scream in the distance. It was Akito's. He ran faster as the heat got stronger. He felt his sweat droplets falling down his face but he didn't care. He ran until he felt a hand touch his shoulder and call him 'Shigure?'

Shigure snapped open his eyes and panted heavily he had figured out it was a nightmare but he could still feel the hand on his shoulder. He went pale and turned over slowly. He turned over to see Akito sitting on the bed in a black night gown.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Shigure smiled and relaxed in the bed

"Nothing" he answered calmly and wiped the sweat of his head. Akito lay down next to him and looked up at him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he answered and smiled back down at her again. Akito had figured out she was not going to get her own may and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Shigure watched her and then did the same.

The morning…

Akito slept soundly in Shigure's bed. She hadn't felt this comfortable in years; it was not too hot or too cold. She was awake but didn't want to move. It was 6:00am in the morning according to Shigure's alarm clock, not that he ever used it, it was so calm and quiet Akito thought, no maids clanging and chatting and not car engines either. She liked it. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence…

…for about a minute until she heard a 'bang' and yelling from Kyo and Yuki. She opened her eyes and listened to them. She heard Yuki say something faintly and Kyo yell something back. She heard Tohru making breakfast and Shigure giggling about something. She sighed and threw the duvet off her. She made her way down to the kitchen following the noise. The noise got louder and louder the closer she got until she opened the door. The room went completely silent. She stood in the doorway and looked at them all; Shigure was sat behind the table in the next room reading the paper. While Yuki was holding Kyo up by his neck looking angry at him, Kyo was a little lower than Yuki with his fist just above Yuki's head. The all looked at Akito in shock and stood deathly still. Akito looked at them all like she was expecting something, gave up sighed and sat next to Shigure. The others carried on getting ready and went to school.

_Disclaimer: Yes, yes yes yes! I know itz short but im really stuck for time! Itz either a short chapter or nothing at all! Sorry pal!_


	7. School Uniforms

_Disclaimer: hello again Itz me! Plz don't sigh! Yes I know itz short but like I sed nothing I can do about my time space! Nothing more 2 say so here we go!!!_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

_Chapter 7 – School Uniforms!_

Ayame's eyes turned into stars as he listened to the sentence hoping the sentence was going to end his way, he listened to Hatori ramble on and on until he hit the perfect line

"….so Akito needs you to make_ her_ another school uniform".

Ayame jumped up and down excitedly in love with what he had just heard. Hatori stood and calmed him

"…there are rules, like the hem line for instance; it has to be below the bum ayame"

Ayame had stopped listening a few minutes back and was planning hi design. He waited for Hatori to finish silently to make Hatori think he was listening, he then ran out of the Sohma house and to his shop.

1 week later…

Ayame skipped up the path to Hatori's room, threw open the door and pulled a pink hanger with a protection over it for the cloth. He spotted Akito sitting on the bed, smiled threw the outfit at her and pushed her into the dressing room. Ayame sat on the bed and looked innocent at Hatori. Hatori sighed and lit a cigarette bored. The room was silent for about 1 minute until they heard singing…

"_I am the champion my friend,_

_And I'll keep on fighting till the end_

_I am the champion, I am the champion" _

Hatori sighed and looked at the door as Shigure danced in singing. Ayame jumped up and hugged Shigure.

"What are you here for Shigure?" Hatori asked

"I'm here to pick up my love!" Shigure yelled

Hatori shaked his head and sighed until they heard a faint cry at the dressing room. The room went silent and they moved towards it. Hatori knocked on the door and asked

"Are you ok Akito?"

"I can't wear this at school" Akito answered faintly

Shigure smiled and asked

"Can't wear what?" while putting his hand in the dressing room and dragged Akito out.

Akito stood there embarrassed in a black sparkly skirt and shirt. With a pink tie around her neck. Shigure looked shocked and then went red. Ayame smiled and sang something about how brilliant he was while Hatori passed out. Shigure grabbed Akito's arm and pulled her out of the room saying

"I just wanna show Akito something" to Ayame and a now unconscious Hatori. He pulled Akito out of the room and took her to the bedroom.

_Disclaimer: use ure imagination from thr ppl! I know im naughty! Ok! Yes I know why would Hatori have a dressing room in his office? and why was Akito thr and not at Shigure's? but the answer is……I wanted it tht way and im the narrator so thr! Thanx 4 reading!_


	8. The Other Side Of Shigure

_Disclaimer: hi ppl! So sorry I haven't updated in like years!!! Im sorry im really struggling for time!! im updating as much a s I can I promise! Merry exams to u all if I don't update before then! Although I do have the idea for a cute Christmas chapter tht I hope I can post but itz too early for tht now! Ok! Lets go!..._

**Return To Shigure's House.**

_Chapter 8 – The Other Side Of Shigure_

Akito loved living at Shigure's house, although she would never admit it. She liked being the housewife while Tohru and everybody were at school. As she grew up the Sohma head she was never made to clean anything or after herself she lived her life as she wanted, but as Shigure's she now washed, cooked and entertained Shigure. She used Tohru's apron frequently, it was little and pink and she liked it. Akito had planned to wash the dishes from breakfast but as she cleaned the first plate she felt arms go round her waist and someone kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Shigure's breath on the back of her neck, an all too familiar feeling. She turned round and kissed his cheek. Shigure smiled his cheeky grin and went out to Hatori. Akito smiled and made her way to Shigure's study to clean what she could while he was gone.

She opened the door to Shigure's study to hit an area of complete stench. She looked around to see old food and books everywhere, she sighed and started cleaning she picked up books and food and threw them in bags. After about an hour the study was nearly clean, she kneeled under the table to see boxes, she pulled them out to check if there was anything under there to kill Shigure when the lid off one of the boxes fell to the floor. Akito picked it up and went the put it on the box when she noticed a picture of herself; she picked up the papers and looked at them. They were pictures of her, countless pictures of her from now to when she was a little girl, some seemed to be drawn others were taken with a camera but that wasn't all there were clothes Akito used to own, jewellery, anything. Akito looked a little frightened Shigure didn't love her, he was obsessed with her. She started putting the other boxes back quickly trying to forget what she had seen. Just as she put the last box back under the table she heard the front door slide shut. Akito jumped up and just stood there like she was frozen. She couldn't move, she was scared, she had stumbled upon something she shouldn't have, something she shouldn't know about let alone wanted to. She stood there hearing footsteps until the cat walked past not noticing her. Akito sighed in relief and ran out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She looked at her watch it was 2:00pm, what was Kyo doing here? She looked up the stairway to hear Kyo mumbling to himself. She snuck up the stairs and towards Kyo's room. She poked her head around the open door to see him routing under his bed. She watched him confused, kyo smiled satisfied and turned round to make his way back to school to see Akito stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Akito. He grabbed Akito by her arm and threw her on his bed, he kneeled over her with a threatening look in his eyes, and he lowered his head to her ear and whispered

"What did you see?"

Akito was so scared she couldn't answer, she just froze meanwhile Kyo was getting angrier the longer she didn't answer. He slowly higher his head and stared into her eyes and she did him, his eyes glowed and showed the colour of the cat's true form. This made Akito even more scared what was he going to do to her? She stared at him as her eyes went watery and tears started to form until she closed her eyes. When she opened them Kyo was gone and she saw Shigure standing at the bottom of the bed. She sat up to see Kyo on the floor in shock, Shigure had thrown him off Akito and he looked angry

"What the fuck do you think you doing?" he asked Kyo looking down at him angrily. He sat there shaking, Shigure had a look in his eyes, and a look that Kyo had only been described from Hatori this mad Shigure that was usually hidden deep in the darkness of Shigure. A type of Shigure that was only seen when needed and Akito was usually the reason of this Shigure to appear. Akito sat on the bed also looking at Shigure like Kyo.

"Get up!" Shigure yelled at Kyo, he was that angry he was out of breath, seething through his teeth. Kyo remained on the floor until Shigure raised his arm showing his fist. Akito knew she had to stop this, she grabbed Shigure's arm to stop him from hitting Kyo. She hugged his arm and cried begging him to stop. Shigure stood in shock for a moment and then hugged her back. He sat on the bad and cradled Akito as she cried as Kyo ran at the first chance he got.

_Disclaimer again: There we go! The evil Shigure makes his appearance, scary! I'll try to update again soon! Bye bye!_


	9. Xmas Time

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl! Heres the xmas chapter! I just had to do this one! I doubt I will update till after xmas now! So heres the xmas one! Yes I know they don't celebrate xmas in Japan but this is my story so thy do here! I might upload a chapter for the return to Shigure's house new years but thts a mayb ok enjoy!_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

_Chapter 9 – Xmas Time!_

Akito sat on Shigure's porch happily watching the scenery. She watched as snowflakes fell from the sky to thicken the blanket of snow on the floor, the looked at the trees covered in snow, the odd time snow falling from the weight. She shivered due to the cold until she felt a blanket being wrapped around her and being hugged. She leaned back and kissed Shigure's cheek happily as he cuddled her. It was the perfect scene alone together watching the beautiful scenery before them and even better it was Christmas Eve.

Christmas Day….

Yuki slept happily until he heard a thousand loud footsteps running around the room. He lazily opened his eyes to find out who had disturbed his slumber as so did Kyo. Kyo went to open the door but it opened widely and smacked him to the ground as Haru and Momiji ran into the room dragging Tohru behind them. Momiji ran ahead to the bed to find Kyo not there, he stood there confused until Kyo regained consciousness and appeared from behind the door. Yuki came out of his room and made his way to the rest of them lazily rubbing his sleepy eyes. Haru dragged Yuki along and they all ran downstairs to the presents. Haru and Momiji dove in leaving Yuki, Kyo and Tohru left

"Where are Akito and Shigure?" Yuki asked…

Meanwhile….

Shigure and Akito walked down the path of the park cuddling together, looking at the new beautiful scenery around them ignoring comments being made by other people about how cute and happy they looked together. They didn't speak unless they had to; they just lived in their imaginary word together. Shigure stopped and sat on a bench encouraging Akito to sit on his knee not wanting her to sit on a cold bench. Akito sat on Shigure's knee happily. Shigure fished inside the sleeve to pull out a red rose ad handed it to Akito. Akito took it, smiled at Shigure and kissed his cheek again.

Akito and Shigure returned to hear the noise in the house already. Shigure took Akito straight upstairs away from the source of the sound as soon as he heard the games consol was being brought out. Shigure lifted Akito while Akito listened to the sounds, she heard things like

"Cool you got that?" and "CHEAT!" Shigure set Akito on his bed and took out some presents for Akito. Akito smiled and started to open them. She began with another present from Shigure. Se pulled of the wrapping to reveal a black box; she opened the box to see tissue which she pulled aside to reveal something midnight blue with rose petals on it. She picked up the soft silk fabric as the rose petals fell on the floor. It was a kimono, a midnight blue with a silver outline. Akito smiled at it until she noticed that the kimono was short, the sleeves just reached her elbows and the bottom barely covered her bum. She went a little red, she had figured Shigure out instantly, and the colour of the kimono hadn't attracted Shigure but the size of the item. Akito smiled and opened the other presents

From Yuki – A blanket with professionally hand stitched pictures of the zodiac animals

From Kyo – A long kimono with her name stitched on the collar

From Hiro – A ring

From Kisa – a music box

From Aya – A VERY short maid outfit

From Kureno – A beautiful bracelet with her name engraved in it

From Hatori – A seemingly very expensive necklace she had asked for

From Haru – earrings

From Tohru – another beautiful kimono

From Momiji – a bag of sweets and nail varnish

From Rin – High heel shoes.

That Night…

The kids had calmed down and put the heater on; they were cuddled up to each other happily on the floor watching a Christmas movie happily. It was dark outside with the snow still falling lighter. Shigure was sat in his room watching TV happily waiting for Akito as she said she was going the toilet but that was about an hour ago and Shigure didn't like being away from Akito and he was getting worried. He turned the TV off and looked slightly distressed. When the door opened and Akito leaned against the wall in the midnight blue kimono, Shigure looked at her and smiled; the kimono did indeed just cover her womanhood and left a big cleavage. Akito liked it in a way it made her feel sexy and in control. She made her way to Shigure's bed as Shigure turned the TV off losing interest in it in a flash. Shigure helped her up and kissed her as they both crawled back into the bed together for a lovely end to a magical day or happy people and passion…

_Disclaimer: thr u go ppl! The last one b4 xmas! This story will probably be more than 10 chapters like the last one was but itz better for me tht way! When I end one of these stories I miss them so I'll keep this one going! And yes I know they don't celebrate xmas in Japan but this is my story so thy do here!_

_MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!_


	10. Pain And Suffering

_Disclaimer: hi ppl! im sorry 4 anythin weird in this chapter but another family member of mine deleted Microsoft Word frm my comp and if i needed to write this right now! i was totally in an Shigure x Akito moment! so enjoy, if its tht bad i will fix it it l8er! thanxies!!_

**Return To Shigure's House!**

_Chapter 10 - Pain And Suffering_

Akito stood in the kitchen of Shigure house alone, It was late and she couldn't sleep, She just lay in bed thinking about what had happened with Kyo. What was he doing? Why did he act like that? and how scary Shigure was at that moment, was this another side of Shigure? Should she be frightened? Could he hurt her? all these thoughts were making Akito feel dizzy. She was confused on where to start and was no where near in the state to be abe to sleep. She got herself a glass of water, tied her hair back with ribbon she found, slid open the back door and sat on the porch feeling the breeze. She took a sip of water and rested it next to her, she decided to try and relax so she lay down in her midnight blue kimono and closed her eyes humming to herself until she heard a noise coming from further in the forest part near the house, Akito flew up and looked where the noise had come from, it was a russle, a loud russle; like someone was there. She wrapped her kimono tighter around herself and looked around scared. She felt vunerable and frightened, all she wanted to do was run into the house and lye next to Shigure, where she felt safe. but she couldn't she just stood there, she hated moments when she felt vunerable and this was one of them. After a while she successfully willed herself to move. She turned round to shut the door as the ribbon fell out of her hair, she spun round and watched the ribbon gracefully dance in the wind and fall further up the garden, she again looked around the slowly walked out to fetch it, gripping her kimono tightly. The further out she walked the more vunerable she felt and the more sick she felt. She bent down and picked up the ribbon quickly and snapped back up. She quickly ran back to the porch and fell to her knees panting slightly gripping the ribbon tightly. She decided she had had enough, she turned around to go back in the house to meet a large figure. Her eyes went wide and she took a deep breath in, in shock, by the time her body had recovered from the shock the large figure had Akito in his arms covering her mouth. Akito started to cry as she fought as hard as she could: kicking over the glass of water and dropping the ribbon, but she was getting anywhere. He just held her like she was a weak little child. He had one arm tightly clamped on her mouth and the other tightly around her waist lifting her feet from the ground. Akito soon gave up fighting and just lay there crying and trying to plee through his hand. She heard a voice close, she shot up hoping it could be someone to help, it was a man, not too handsome, he seemed like someone who could hurt her, he had a scar up his cheek and dark eyes looking stright into hers. He had cloth in his hand which he soon used to cover her mouth and nose with. As soon as the cloth was put to her face Akito didn't feel right, she felt sleepy and weak, her vision went blur and she soon fell unconcious.

Shigure turned over and half consiously put his arm round to cuddle his lover close. He grunted slightly as his arm hit the floor. He kept his eyes closed but searched for a little body. After a few secoonds Shigure snapped open his eyes to see an empty room. He looked confused and got up. He quietly slid open the bedroom door and sneaked down the stairs, he decided to begin with the kitchen but it was empty, he turned round to try another room until he felt a cold breeze course through him, he shivered and made his way to the porch to shut the door, he thought on his way there that it was very unusual for the door to be left open throughout the night. He grabbed the door and went to slide it shut until a ribbon fell gracefully beside him. He stopped and looked at the ribbon before him, he smiled and bent down to pick it up until he noticed a glass lying on the ground, Shigure pulled a face and picked it up, it was surrounded by a smuge on the wood like it had been knocked over, Shigure knew then something was wrong. He looked round the garden worried and started shouting Akito. It wasn't long until Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came into the garden had being disturbed. Shigure gave them instructions to call the main house and search for Akito.

Akito woke up in a room. It was dark and empty. She felt sick and weak. She lazily lifted herself off the cold floor when she noticed her arms, they had bruises on them and they were red, they felt sore as so did the rest of her body, her kimono was loosly off her shoulders and the knot for it was very loosly done. She pulled her kimono tightly on and began to cry slightly. She didn't know where she was, she was cold, She was scared and she was again vunerable. She heard something in the room but she couldn't see what it was. She looked around until a light shone quickly and lit a cigarette. She stared at the little ball of light as it got higher. It came towards her as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. It came to her and lowered to her face. She heard a noise, like a flick of a finger and a dull light came on, very dull. She kept looking foward at the ball of light until whoever it was blew the smoke into her face, she quickly looked away and coughed as she heard a chuckles. She quickly stopped coughing and looked around the room, there we men, about 7/8 of them, strong men, scary men, big men; all older than her. She whimpered slightly when she felt a hand grab her chin and pull her face round to look at him. She jumped back and landed on her back when she saw his face, Kelna Tohma. He smiled at her evilly and laughed "Welcome back baby!" Akito heard the men in the room laugh along with him. She looked around as her eyes went teary. She smelt cigarettes and alcohol. She tried to crawl away lightly and quietly until she felt someone harshly pull her back by her kimono and she fell into the arms of Kelna. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "where ya goin babe? don't you wanna play with us?" Akito cried as he licked her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly trying to wake up or something, anything. She neard noises, footsteps of the men coming closer to her. She opened her eyes, her vision was blur from tears but she could see enough. The men before her laughed and smiled pervertedly at her.

Kyo sighed with a torch in his hand lazily shouting Akito. It was raining hard so he was far from in the mood for wondering around in the night looking for someone who he hated in the first place. He shone the torch down an ally and sighed until something glimmered in the light. He shone the torch in the same spot and tiled his head slightly curious to what it was. He walked down the ally lazily following the shine until he heard crying. He turned round to see a little body jammed between two dust bins, he recognised the voice so he slowly walked closer to the body "you ok?" he asked. He shone the torch at the figure, it was Akito. He kneeled beside her and looked at her "Akito?" he whispered. Akito looked at him, she looked a mess, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her face was pale, her body was shaking and her kimono was torn, hanging loosly off her. She looked in need, so in need that even Kyo looked sorry for her. He helped her up and helped her home.

When they got home Shigure was sat on the porch alone, clutching onto Akito's red kimono and the ribbon she had earlier. The sun had began to rise slightly so there was a little light. "Shigure" kyo moaned and Shigure looked behind him to see Akito hanging off Kyo. Shigure's eyes went wide as he looked at Akito. He shot over to them and took Akito from Kyo. Kyo sulked slightly from being woken and went back to bed. Akito cried her heart out into Shigure's chest, she didn't want to tell him what had happened, who she had been with, or how it happened so she just cried herself to sleep in his arms.

_Disclaimer: thr u go!! this story will go beyond 10 chapters as ive grown quite attached to it now:) silly me! but still it lives on!! yay!! Yes i have returned a character from the first story "The New Member Of Shigure's House" but still shows that i remember my stories right? death to Kelna!!!_


	11. The Baby

Return to Shigure's house

_Disclaimer: hi people! Me again, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been creating fanfics for other animes, I'm back now though, I seemed to be having writer's block and I couldn't get out of it until I wrote them out on a computer. Silly I know but it's honest._

**Return to Shigure's house.**

_Chapter 11 – The Baby_

Akito lay next to Shigure in the bundle of blankets. Shigure was fast asleep. She lay there deep in her thoughts, she thought about what had happened and whether she should tell Shigure etc. She had been feeling ill lately but she just assumed it was to do with the curse. She lay in the room in silence. She closed her eyes trying to sleep, she hadn't sleep much since the incident with Kelna and Kyo was still in her mind with what he was trying to hide. So many things were going through Akito's mind that she began to feel dizzy. She decided to step out for some air. On her way out she felt overwhelmingly sick. She ran to the bathroom was sick. Shigure, being the dog, heard and sensed that something was wrong. He stood in the doorway for the bathroom and looked at Akito. Akito regained her posture and turned to look at him. She was sat on the floor in one of Shigure's Yakutas that was far too big for her. Her body couldn't handle the amount of energy it took to be sick... He walked closer to her and sat beside her

"Akito what happened the other day?" Shigure asked

"Nothing" Akito answered, "I went out for a walk and got lost is all"

Shigure looked at her worryingly, she seemed to get sicker everyday since what ever happened, happened. But he knew Akito had decided not to tell him and nothing would change her mind.

The next day Hatori asked Akito to come into his office sometime soon for a check up. Akito decided to obey him as it her behaviour recently would only worry more people. She followed Hatori in his office and the check up ran as usual. Akito sat on the chair as Hatori looked a little pale. Akito looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked angrily

"I don't know whether you see this as a good thing or not but Akito your pregnant".

Akito sat on the chair, she felt like she was in an empty room, she felt sick and dizzy. She felt the room spin and the vision slowly disappear.

Akito woke in her old bed. She was as bundled up as she used to be by Hatori. She lay on the bed thinking for a few seconds until she heard the door slide open. She was so caught up in her own mind that she never really heard it.

"Wakey wakey Akito" Akito's eyes shot open, she knew that voice, the patronising voice of the devil, the voice of Ren Sohma.

Akito sat up; she was frightened but tried not to show it, she was too weak and confused to fight off her mother right now.

"Congratulations Akito" Ren carried on

"On what?" Akito asked staring at her mother

"The baby, you silly slut" Ren spat at her daughter, she began twisting her hair in her long thin white fingers, Akito kept looking at her mother

"I suppose you'll be marrying Kelna then?" Ren said loudly like a command

"Why would I marry Kelna?" Akito asked "I don't love him"

"Maybe, but he _is_ your babies father" Ren said, not facing Akito but knowing Akito would be shocked. Akito realised then, there was a chance, it might not be Shigure's and she can't just not let this baby see its father.

"…and love! Don't be stupid Akito! You don't marry for love!" Ren shouted at her.

Akito's eyes began to get teary. Shigure will think she has cheated on him. He'll hate her.

"It's convenient too" Ren said keeping her voice as cold as usual

"How?" Akito asked

"well, there aren't many female Sohma gods, and think about it Akito, you're getting old compared to Sohma heads, maybe the baby will be born perfect but you'll die, couldn't go better if that happens right?" Ren coldly stated

Akito was now getting really upset, she was going to have to be with Kelna, she will lose Shigure and on top of all that she might die. She threw her head in her pillow and cried. "aw….don't worry Akito, you can marry Kelna before, he wants to take you away, to a big house far from here, so you'll be all his" The door slide open again and Akito felt cold

"…yes Akito, I wanna take you away, make you mine and only mine, keep you away from the rest of the world" Kelna said.

Akito shot up; she knew it now wasn't safe to take her eyes off either of them. Ren looked at Kelna and smiled

"Yes, and Mr Kelna was very kind enough to pay me more than you are worth to let me take you away" Ren stated

Akito felt herself grow angry. She didn't want any of this, she wanted to love and be with Shigure, have children and be happy. She tightened her grip on the mattress and screamed

"IM NOT GOING! I WANNA STAY HERE!"

Ren looked at Akito a little startled and walked up to her, she looked down at her daughter with her cold steel eyes into her daughter's black shiny glimmering ones and god mad, she took a bunch of Akito's hair in her hand and used it to pull her off the bed. Akito's eyes went a little teary from the pain but not too much as she remembered this pain from when she was younger.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! YOU ARE LUCKY SOMEONE LIKE KELNA WANTS A SLAG LIKE YOU!" she threw Akito into the nearest wall. Akito hit the wall and fell to her knees. She looked up to see Kelna looking down at her with his perverted grin on his disgusting face. She pulled her robe tighter around her, scared. Kelna leaned down and looked into Akito's eyes and ran his hand over her tummy.

"Now you have no choice" he whispered into her ear as Akito began to cry.

Suddenly the door threw open and Shigure was stood there. He looked at Akito and Kelna in shock. Kelna looked at Shigure smiled and pulled Akito closer to him. Shigure then looked mad.

"You cheated on me?" Shigure began to yell slightly

Akito didn't answer; she didn't know what to do.

"I HATE YOU!" Shigure shouted at Akito and began to walk away.

Akito pulled away from Kelna and ran to chase Shigure. Ren chased Akito and again used Akito's hair to pull her back

"SHIGURE IM SORRY!" Akito yelled fighting her mother. Shigure stopped, turned round and looked at Akito and Ren fighting.

"YOU STILL DID IT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Shigure shouted back. Akito began to cry, she didn't want to lose Shigure, not again. She fought her mother away and ran into Shigure.

"I do love you" She cried

Shigure looked in her eyes as cold as steel with anger

"Then how could you cheat on me? And have a relationship with him?"

"Because I'm pregnant" Akito told him in tears

"Why? Why did you do it?" Shigure asked as Akito was pulled away from him

"I WAS RAPED!!" Akito shouted in tears. Shigure's eyes went wide and then sad, he felt guilty for making this worse. He ran to Akito and Ren and pushed Ren to the ground.

"She's making me marry" Akito said upset, "I have my mother's consent, and no one else, I have no choice". Shigure rested his head on her looking deep in her eyes

"Marry me then"

_Disclaimer: YES! AKITO AND SHIGURE WILL WED IN THIS FANFICTION! Or will they? We'll see! Love you all! And thank you for reading!_


	12. The Proposal

Disclaimer: hey fans

_Disclaimer: hey fans! (Of that's what you are, I hope so) sorry this story has been like totally abandoned (tear) so yeah, I signed in and was like, oh yeah! Ha-ha I forgot about this story…sill me…_

**Return To Shigure's House.**

_Chapter 12 – The Proposal._

**Akito**

I looked down into the eyes of the seemingly desperate man on my knee before me. I felt a shudder run through me, although I felt like I couldn't move, speak, anything. I felt my body shake slightly and I had no control over it. It was like I was watching the scene through the eyes of another. My mind slowly regained control after a few seconds but I still couldn't answer. The eyes of the man before me seemed to look even more desperate the longer I took to answer. When I forced my mind to eventually think about the answer I had flashbacks of me and Shigure. Some from years ago and some from only days ago. This man, this man that saved me so many times, this man who I owe so much to was before me asking me to become his bride.

I was always scared to be alone, to die alone but Shigure was here, asking me to be his bride and be with him forever. It was then I realised, my fear was not going to come true, I was going to have someone there, at lease one person to tell me he loves me and hold me close. I saw tears blurring my vision from happiness and my mind shouting out to myself to say yes and be with him. I closed my eyes and let the tear fall and land on the wood below me, leaving a little smudge. I looked at the floor and then back into his eyes. I smiled happily and answered

"Of course I will!" I yelled happily and jumped into his arms. Shigure stood and picked me up along with him. I sobbed into his chest, I cried and cried until my chest hurt me and I couldn't take the pain anymore. He carried me off into the private part of the Sohma grounds, the garden only for me. He placed me on a bench beneath two blossom trees. I wiped my tears away on my kimono and looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled saying something that could only make this day better

"You've made me so happy"

**Shigure**

I looked at Akito as she shouted that she had been raped. She told me that Ren was forcing her into marriage, which to be honest doesn't surprise me; I wouldn't put it past her to sell her own daughter. My heart sank when she told me and my anger drained out of me fast. I soon felt heartache inside me as I thought about losing Akito. I couldn't, not again. I've fought so hard to capture her heart and I'm not losing it now.

I knew that the time called for it, if I didn't do it now I would lose Akito forever and I couldn't face that. I lowered onto my knee and asked her to become my bride. I looked up into Akito's eyes trying not to look desperate but I couldn't stop myself. How desperate I looked was probably how desperate I was. I needed Akito in my life. However it was taking her a while to answer and every second she took my heart fell deeper and deeper in darkness. It looked like she had no control over herself for some reason; her eyes were distant, like she was in her own world. I kept my eyes locked with her desperately trying to make her say yes. Soon enough her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. I hated it when Akito cried, I just wanted to kill anything that caused her any pain, I didn't want my love to feel any pain, and I wanted to keep her happy and content.

She eventually agreed, she said yes! She was mine, Akito was mine. I just had to take her away, really make her feel like mine. I lifted her off her feet and took her into her private garden and into her favourite spot. I sat her upon a bench below 2 blossom trees and looked into her eyes. She was just finishing a sob and I watched her wipe her tears away on her kimono before kissing her with all the love I had for her and only her and the happiness I felt throughout my body.

**Kelna**

I stood just before the circle window. Akito's favourite window, the window I had seen her dangling from frequently staring at nothing. The amount of times I just wanted to drag her through that window and steal her away was amazing. I just wanted to kidnap her and take her away from the world and make her mine and only mine. Yes. I would take her somewhere quiet and make her do what I say without complaint. I had learnt Akito was a strong character over the years but I thought a few beatings would calm her down, make her move passive. I could make her mine, the Akito I want. I could make her act the way I want her to act, make her dress the way I want her to and more importantly make her do what I want. I smile whenever I think of that. She would be my doll.

I looked through the window to see her there with that man again. She seemed close to him though it didn't matter, she was to be my bride now and nothing could stop her. I watched her yell her little heart out at the man, after he got angry with her, I love Akito but there's nothing that makes me happier than seeing her crushed and hurt both mentally and physically. She told him what had happened to her and he soon changed his attitude. One part of me was happy to see him upset as I like seeing people hurt yet another side of me wanted him to keep his anger and hurt her. But he just got upset and apologised I think. I remained calm until I saw him purpose to her and her agree. Then I got angry, he carried her away and I ran out the room and held Ren up by her neck

"SHE'S MINE!" I yelled angrily at her and dropped her on the floor. I looked around at the entrance for the private garden, clenched my fists and stormed in carrying a gun hidden within my Yakuta.

_Disclaimer: wow! Sorry I got carried away in this one! I really missed this story…I miss the AkiShigure drama but yeah that's it for today…I'm thinking though maybe I should higher the age restrictions for this story as I keep getting carried away…hmm…_


	13. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: hi people

_Disclaimer: hi people! I'm on summer vacation now yay! So here's an update… enjoy!_

**Return To Shigure's House.**

_Chapter 13 – Secrets Revealed_

Akito and Shigure sat together in within the Sohma garden completely entranced in each others eyes; all that could be heard was the simple breeze of the day. Akito and Shigure continued to stay in this trance happily until a loud sound of a gate being slammed snapped them out of it. They both looked over to where the sound came from. There stood Kelna looking very stressed and angry. Kelna stormed over to Shigure and Akito. Shigure stood while Kelna approached them both, he stared at Kelna in the face angrily, and he stood between both Kelna and Akito intending to keep Akito safe. Kelna's eyes narrowed

"She's mine!" he yelled in a fit of rage. Shigure looked at him completely unmoving and uninterested, like some heartless statue. He smiled coldly and shook his head

"She's not yours, she'll never be yours" he explained calmly. Kelna's face turned red and his eyes wide. He put his hand in his Yakuta, pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Shigure.

Akito watching in shock how these two men were reacting quickly stood between them at first sight of the gun. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart aching.

"Please don't do this" she cried "I love him". She fell to her knees in tears and cried as her chest ached. Kelna and Shigure watched her sadly. Shigure's heart sank instantly and saw his vision begin to blur do to the tears within his own eyes.

Kelna stood above Akito looking blank for a few seconds until his mind came back and he acted upon it. He pulled Akito up by her arm and pulled her out of the garden, in his car and drove away. Shigure ran after them but was too late; he stood within the main front of the Sohma house in despair and pain. He cried from the pain he felt within his chest. Behind him stood Ayame and Hatori. Shigure, being the dog felt their presence and turned looking at them. Hatori handed Shigure his keys

"Fetch her" he smiled and watched Shigure smile, jump in his car and drive out of the Sohma grounds. Ayame smiled and laughed, Hatori looked at him confused

"The dog and the god…ironic isn't it?" he asked and looked up into the sky. Hatori chuckled slightly and did so also.

Back with Kelna and Akito…

Akito cried in the passenger seat ad Kelna sped up the road and into a quite part of the area. He pulled up the car and pointed the gun at Akito

"Get out!" he ordered. Akito did as told and climbed out of the car, she looked around at the surroundings; she was alone with a hysterical man with a weapon in a place she didn't know. Kelna grabbed Akito's arm and dragged her into a forest. Akito cried as he stopped and threw her on the floor. She stayed knelt there as she felt the gun rest on her head. She pulled her kimono close to her and sobbed.

"Tell me you love me!" Kelna shouted at her. Akito continued to cry

"I can't" she explained sadly

"Why?" Kelna asked

"Because I don't" Akito sobbed and looked up at him. Kelna stumbled back and began to cry. He opened the gun to check it was loaded and pointed it back at her. Akito lowered her head again and cried.

"If I can't have you no one can" Kelna cried and aimed the gun at the little shaking figure before him. Akito cried heavily, her mother was right; she was going to die alone.

Shigure who was just running through the forest to find them heard a gun shot and stopped dead, his face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"No" he whispered and stood still within the forest stuck and in shock.

Akito looked up to see Kelna with wide eyes like a dead body, he was breathing but barely. Akito looked confused, she felt no pain. She looked over herself slightly and looked back at Kelna confused. Kelna still looked lifeless and suddenly dropped to his knees. Akito jumped back as he fell to the ground. Akito watched him confused and looked up to where he was standing to see Kyo. Kyo looked at Akito and sighed

"Go find Shigure" he moaned and smiled slightly. Akito looked confused

"Why? After everything I did to you?" she asked

"You let me have Tohru, that's enough" he explained. Akito smiled back, got up and ran through the forest to find Shigure, her love.

Kyo stood alone in the forest as he heard Akito running further in the distance, Kyo smiled and thought back

_Flashback_

_Kyo ran into the house at 2:00pm and ran into his room. He slammed his bedroom door, dropped his school bag and ran to his bed. He threw up the duvet and mattress so he could see under his bed. He opened a black box that was within others under his bed, he opened it to see a ring and sheets of paper. Amongst the sheets of paper were pictures of Akito and wedding ring Shigure had told Kyo to keep hidden, Fortunately he was right, he had left one of the boxes in Shigure's study and Akito had seen what Kyou promised Shigure she would never see. Kyou smiled and folded his arms_

"_it's about time" he whispered to himself and turned round to see Akito in the doorway, he knew he had to do something, Akito doesn't like things happening within the Sohma family, not things she doesn't know about so he knew he had to keep her quiet some how…_

Kyo chucked slightly impressed on how his planting of the box for Akito worked out better then he expected. He then sighed and left the forest content.

Akito ran through the forest, her feet hurt as branches and stones dug into her bare feet. Her kimono hung off her tiny figure, she was scared, her legs were shaking, she was confused and still continued to cry. In the distance she saw another figure, stood still and straight like a statue. She wiped her eyes on her now tearstained kimono and tried to make the figure out. Once realising she was going to be able to she reluctantly moved closer until she recognised the figure to be Shigure. She cried in relief and stood behind him. She looked at the ground feeling guilty for making him feel this pain and suffering.

Shigure jumped as he again felt a presence behind him. He spun round expecting it to be danger but instead seeing Akito looking at him worried. He sighed in relief and looked up at her in shock and happiness. Akito smiled back until the last of her energy was used and she collapsed. Shigure caught her, picked her up and carried her back to the Sohma main house.

Shigure entered the Sohma house carrying Akito in his arms in a bridal position. Akito was asleep in his arms. He opened the door to Hatori's office to see all the Sohmas in there. He stood there looking confused as Hatori took Akito from him and the other Sohma's helped Hatori nurse her health. Shigure watched as he Sohmas ran around the house. Until he noticed one Sohma was missing, Kyo. He looked confused for a few seconds and sighed, he left the crowded room and stood outside, lit a cigarette, looked up into the sky and whispered to himself

"Forgiveness to the god from the cat would be a very hard thing to achieve and very unlikely to happen, not without some acceptance and some feeling between them"

_Disclaimer: wow! Yes some of you may have guessed it…I'm thinking of ending this story completely now…if u don't want me to let me know….I don't want to make you all sad. But yes Kyo killed Kelna and peace within the Sohma family has FINALLY been achieved. My plan for the next and possibly last chapter is going to be 6 years later…who knows…I did fight with myself on killing Shigure off in this chapter but again I didn't want to make you all sad…I love you all too much!! _


End file.
